


【鸣樱】瘾

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz





	【鸣樱】瘾

2019年七夕文

*私设有，巨型ooc  
*每年七夕都要他们看烟花系列  
*吸烟有害健康，好孩子不要学  
————————

1

“你有没有什么戒不掉的瘾？”

奈良鹿丸在听到他的问题时，对着窗外天上的浮云吐出了一个烟圈，然后想了想，才开口回答他：“除了这个的话，好像还真没有。”  
漩涡鸣人看他一边说着一边挥了挥手中夹着的烟，然后也抬起手把自己点燃的这一根烟送到嘴边，咬着烟嘴深深地吸了一口，把尼古丁和焦油都送进肺叶里，然后再把四肢百骸里潜藏着的疲惫吐出去。

他并没有很重的烟瘾，甚至身上连烟盒都掏不出来，只是在繁忙的工作缝隙中，像现在一样，从奈良鹿丸那里讨来一根，然后两个人一起对着窗外的天空吞云吐雾。

从前的他并不知道这个东西有什么好，并且对沾染上瘾的人嗤之以鼻。可后来的他，在褪去青涩天真，学会沉稳冷静，从一个咋咋呼呼的少年变成了一个无聊的大人的时候，他才发现，有些时候是需要一些瘾来帮助人们脱离生活的阴影，以获得暂且的放松与自由。

没有瘾的人生才是真的自由。  
但人们总是需要一些令其为之沉迷上瘾的东西才能继续有动力走下去。

“那么你呢？”

奈良鹿丸把问题抛回给他。

他笑了笑，不说话。

2

纵观能让漩涡鸣人热爱并坚持至今仍未退却热情的东西，可能要数一乐的大碗叉烧排骨拉面了。

在终末之谷一战后，漩涡鸣人坐在病床上看着眼前托木叶丸偷偷带进来的一乐杯面，心里默默地数着三分钟。  
“178……179……180！”

在掀开杯面的同时房门也被打开了。  
漩涡鸣人跟来人对视了三秒，然后他感觉到对方的怒气值以肉眼可见的速度在增长着，并且即将爆表。  
他吞了吞口水，做好了被揍进重症监护室的准备，但对方却像是突然泄了气，走到他面前坐了下来，一双好看的碧绿色的眼睛无奈地看着他，说这一次就放过你了，你吃吧。

他像是受到了惊吓，睁大了一双眼睛看着对方，然后说：“……你该不会是假扮的樱酱吧。”  
春野樱皱了皱眉头，疲惫地撑着下巴，用着恶狠狠地口气说：“再说就揍你啊。”

漩涡鸣人闻言立马噤声，用牙齿咬着一次性筷子的一段，然后左手抓着另一端把它们分开。没有了右手对于他来说的确在生活上有些不习惯，他一边调整着左手拿筷子的姿势，一边小心翼翼地偷瞄着春野樱，对方似乎是刚刚查房完顺道来看他的，身上的白大褂还没脱下，撑着头的样子好像就要睡过去，眼底下有着淡淡的乌青。

他轻轻地问：“樱酱，最近是不是太累了？”

春野樱点点头，抬眼瞥了一眼他左手拿筷子不自然的姿势。  
“嗯，最近事情有点多。”  
岂止是“有点”，大战刚刚结束不久，每天接连不断的手术和刚刚 开始参与的培育柱间细胞的工作让她忙的像个陀螺一样团团转，恨不得分出个三头六臂来。查完房刚好是午休时间，她就想着来看看漩涡鸣人，结果这人是天生的能准确地戳中让她生气的点，可压抑已久的疲倦和开门时看到的这人掀开杯面时开心的表情让她瞬间没了脾气，也就任他去了。

她看着他努力了许久才夹起的面又滑了下去，无奈地叹了一口气，然后伸手夺过他的筷子和杯面，夹起面条还吹了吹，送到了对方的嘴边。  
漩涡鸣人瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊呆地看着她。等到春野樱没好气地说“快点吃！”的时候，他才反应过来，张开嘴吞下思念已久的一乐拉面。

不知道是太久没有吃的缘故，又或是春野樱正在喂他吃，总之漩涡鸣人觉得这是他吃过的最好吃的拉面。  
“没有右手果然很不方便啊，樱酱能不能明天也来喂我吃饭？”  
“哈？你在做什么春秋大梦，仅此一次！顺便我会嘱咐食堂在病号餐里多加蔬菜的。”  
“诶？樱酱饶了我吧！”  
“不可以。”  
“那樱酱来喂我我就吃！”  
“做你的梦！”  
“啊疼疼疼！！！”

然而第二天的午休，漩涡鸣人还是能看到春野樱端着加倍蔬菜的病号餐来到他的病房，并且把所有蔬菜都一口一口喂到他的嘴里。

3

奈良鹿丸掐灭了手中的烟，也不在意漩涡鸣人没有回答他的问题，他看了看墙上的钟表显示下班的时间已经到了，便示意对方准备下班了。  
“好像今天是七夕，不早点回去逛庙会吗？”鹿丸看了一眼又坐回办公桌前的七代目火影，出声提示了一句。  
漩涡鸣人拿起笔在文件上签下了自己的大名，头也不抬地回道：“自己去也没什么意思，倒是你家的那位是要去的吧，还不快点回去。”  
奈良鹿丸闻言朝他挥了挥手，开门走了出去，“唉，麻烦死了。”

等到漩涡鸣人再次抬起头的时候，天色已经暗了下来。  
他慢悠悠地走在回家的路上，在人流中逆行，他看着穿着浴衣的人们踩着木屐从他身边经过，向他问好，他一一回了微笑，然后望着越来越远的热闹的人群，眼底渐渐升起了一份落寞。

寂寞伴随着他太久太久，他的整个童年几乎都与孤独相伴，他太明白这种与热闹喧嚣相隔的滋味，他知道自己现在已经不需要为这些而感到难过了，但是因为思念作祟，胸腔里仿佛被揉进了一颗石子，搅得血肉模糊，搅得眼眶发酸。

他沉默地走到家门口，然后发现本应是黑暗的窗口此时却散发着柔和的暖光，他几乎是跑着上去打开家门，意料之中地看到玄关里那一双熟悉的鞋子，他打开房门，一抹想念已久的粉色就这样撞进眼睛里，驱走了他心里所有的寂寞。

春野樱被他突然从背后抱住吓了一跳，还没等她发作，就听到那人闷闷地说，你怎么才回来呀樱酱。  
漩涡鸣人把头埋在她的肩上，脸颊蹭着她的发尾，鼻间贪婪地汲取着她的味道。自从两个人在一起生活以后，他就对春野樱的味道上了瘾，淡淡的，甜甜的，像是樱花糖浆一样，能填满他的整个心房。

“我好想你啊，樱酱。”

春野樱看对方像是小孩子撒娇一样的行为着实好笑，可是对方明显低下去的声音让她也只是拍了拍他的手臂，无奈地说着：“我不过是去风之国出差了一个月。”  
“一个月太久了。”漩涡鸣人没有想要放开她的样子，反而越拥越紧，“而且樱酱回来居然不告诉我。”他握住春野樱的手，整个手掌覆盖她的手背，手指从指缝里挤进去跟她十指相扣，两枚一模一样的戒圈在灯下泛着银光。

春野樱觉得就像是一条大型犬挂在身上一样，心房在被拥抱的那一瞬间就被填得满满的，但嘴上却依旧说着指责的话。  
“我刚刚看到垃圾桶里有好多的杯面，我不在的时候你又不好好吃饭！”  
“诶……因为樱酱不在啊，我想吃樱酱做的饭。”  
“你是三岁小孩吗火影大人？从明天开始加倍的蔬菜，做好觉悟吧。”  
“怎么能这样啦樱酱！唔，你喂我吃我就吃啊。”  
“你想都不要想！”  
“樱酱以前明明都喂我的！”  
“那是因为你那时候没有右手啊！”

漩涡鸣人挨了一个肘击，他一边嚷嚷着疼一边往春野樱身上凑，像是犯了瘾一样，总是要粘着她才好。

“话说今天是七夕哎，庙会那边好热闹呢，我还想和樱酱一起看烟花呢，但是现在过去也赶不上了吧。”  
他像是没要到糖的孩子，有些委屈的样子。春野樱拉着他到阳台上，望着远处的灯火通明对他说：“从这里应该可以看到一点点。”

“砰——”

话音刚落，远处的天空忽然升起一颗颗的火星，在夜幕里炸开绚烂的花火。

漩涡鸣人转头看着因为烟花的升起而微微睁大双眼的春野樱，碧绿的眸子里倒映着漫天的绚丽，明明暗暗的光照在她的脸上，他看着一脸开心对他说“鸣人，是烟花啊”的春野樱突然就想起今天奈良鹿丸问他的问题，那个没说出口的答案就在眼前。

春野樱是他这辈子都戒不掉的瘾。

他牵起身边人的手，低下头贴上了她的唇，落下了一个轻轻的吻。  
“樱酱，七夕快乐。”  
蔚蓝的海里藏着一片粉色的花田。  
“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
